AKAMI
by obs29
Summary: Senja adalah kesukaan Naruto karna ketika senja tiba, ia dapat memperhatikan pemuda itu dari balik jendela perpustakaannya. Bl, Yaoi. Warn: Don't read if u dislike a boy love, k?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sadarkah engkau bila senja menemaniku kala aku memperhatikanmu dalam diam?" **_

Di sudut ruangan perpustakaan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah menunduk-membaca buku filsafat-menyembunyikan iris-nya. Bias kejinggaan menerpa kulit tan pemuda tersebut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin eksotis. Hari telah sore, namun pemuda tersebut tak beranjak secentipun dari tempatnya. Ia tetap diam, menikmati menjadi siswa rajin yang sebenarnya sangat melenceng dari kepribadiannya.

_**Tik **_

_**Tik **_

_**Tik **_

Deting jam terus bernyanyi seolah memberikan musik pengiring untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi tetap terdiam-membaca-tanpa memperdulikan jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

Pemuda itu tak peduli akan hawa dingin yang mulai membelai tubuh mungilnya ataupun teriakkan yang menggema dari lapangan basket sekolahny-

-tunggu dulu, Naruto-pemuda bersurai pirang-mulai menengadah dari buku filsafat setebal kamus yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Iris saphire secerah langit siang itu mulai melirik-melihat-kebawah tepat pada lapangan basket.

Bukan. Ia menoleh kebawah bukan karna terganggu oleh teriakkan asing atau bunyi bola yang memantul dari bawah sana. Namun, inilah yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Inilah alasan mengapa ia rela menghabiskan waktu 3 jamnya yang berharga-yang sebenarnya bisa ia habiskan untuk tidur ganteng dalam kasus naruto cantik-melayang percuma. Alasan mengapa ia rela membaca buku filsafat yang sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa isinya padahal telah ia baca puluhan kali itu. Alasan mengapa ia rela dimarahi Kyuu-nii nya serta Kaa-san nya yang cantik namun seram karna selalu pulang telat dan berakhir dengan porsi ramennya yang berkurang tiap malam. Semua ini karna dia-

-_pemuda bersurai raven berkulit seputih porselen dambaan semua kaum di dunia ini. Cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke. _

* * *

**AKAMI**

**Disc: Mbah Massashi yang terhormat.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BL. Ooc chara. EYD berantakaan, typo bertebaran dan tema kacangan. Cute Naru.**

**Tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol kembali.**

* * *

Sasuke tidak tau mengapa setiap ia berlatih basket bersama klubnya ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Bukannya narsis, ia tau bahwa dirinya sangat tampan sehingga ia banyak memiliki fans layaknya artis kelas dunia dan menyebabkan ia hafal betul arti dari semua tatapan yang ditujukkan padanya. Ia juga memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang sangat tinggi sehingga dengan mudah mengetahui jika seseorang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Lempar bolanya kesini, Sas!" Teriak Neji. Ia melambaikan tangannya-memberikan kode kepada Sasuke.

_**Bug **_

_**Bug **_

_**Bug **_

Bunyi pantulan bola memenuhi lapangan basket Konoha High School tersebut. Sasuke masih mendribble bola berwarna jingga itu, gerakannya sangat gesit mampu mengecoh lawan.

**Syutttttt **

Hap. Bola basket itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Neji. Pemuda beriris lavender tersebut mulai mendribble bola-melewati lawan yang mulai menghadangnya. Sama seperti Sasuke, gerakan Neji sangat cepat dan tepat.

**Syutttttttt **

_**Bug **_

_**Bug **_

Pantulan bola basket kembali terdengar setelah masuk kedalam ring. Neji tersenyum-menyeringai-menang ketika melihat bola yang ia lempar masuk dengan cantik dan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sorak kawan teamnyapun mulai terdengar dan beberapa terlihat ber-high five girang sebelum bunyi peluit panjang dari guru basket-Yamato sensei-mengalun panjang menjadi pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah usai.

"Besok latihan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang telat!" Perintah Sasuke datar namun dingin bersamaan yang membuat anggota klub basket lainnya mengangguk cepat.

Setelah berganti pakaian, satu persatu anggota klub basket kembali kerumah masing-masing meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Namun, pemuda bersurai raven itu tak mempersalahkannya. Jabatannya sebagai kapten dan ketua tim membuatnya harus memastikan jika tak ada barang yang tertinggal serta ruangan klub sudah terkunci rapat.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres seperti biasa, pemuda beriris onyx sekelam malam itu mulai melangkah-pulang kerumah atau dalam kasus Sasuke bisa kita sebut dengan mansion.

**Tap **

**Tap **

**Tap **

Langkah Sasuke masih tenang seperti biasa. Ia berjalan mendekati motor ducati hitam miliknya yang terparkir dengan indah sendirian. Namun sebelum ia mencapai motor miliknya, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok cantik yang selama ini ia kagumi dalam diam. Sosok yang sama, bertubuh mungil yang membuatnya penasaran. Menyita perhatiannya.

Sasuke tidak tau kapan tepatnya dia jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Seingatnya, beberapa bulan lalu ia masih-hampir-meneteskan air liur setiap kali bertatap muka dengan Tsunade-san-kepala sekolah KHS yang berdada jumbo-itu.

Oke-oke, dia memang terlalu cuek tapi dia juga pemuda normal-dulu-jadi itu bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk kaumnya. Dia juga sering menonton bf koleksi Itachi diam-diam atau menghabiskan setengah jam di kamar mandi-melaksanakan ritual kaum adam-dengan membayangkan May Terumi-artis blue film-yang seksi itu.

Jadi, jangan tertawakan dia ketika ia sempat-hampir-meloncat dari kamarnya ketika terbangun dari mimpi-sangat-indah dengan pemuda bersurai pirang sebagai partnernya.

_**Ck, dimana sosok Uchihamu, Sas?! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuubi benar-benar risau sekarang. Sesekali iris ruby miliknya melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding bercat putih. Kyuubi bingung atas semua sikap adik kecilnya akhir-akhir ini. Pulang telat, tidur duluan dan menghabiskn waktu lebih banyak di kamar. Kyuubi mulai gila karena terlalu khawatir akan sang adik. Salahkan saja wajah adiknya yang terlalu manis untuk seorang pemuda serta daya tahan sang adik yang sangat lemah.

"Daripada kau tak ada kerjaan lebih baik bantu Kaa-san, Kitsune!" teriak Kushina dari arah dapur dibarengi dengan suara air yang mengalir.

Kyuubi menggeram. Kaa-sannya itu benar-benar tak mengerti keadaan. "Aku sibuk Kushina."

"Apanya yang sibuk?!" Kushina menaikkan nada suaranya. "Dan satu lagi, berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku Kushina! Aku Kaa-san mu baka!"

"Whatever." Kyuubi acuh. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas 'menunggu adik pulang' yang sedari tadi di lakoninya. Panggil saja dia _brother complex _atau apapun karena sikapnya yang over pada sang adik. Demi Jashin yang dipuja Hidan-teman sekelasnya yang suka menyembunyikan novel porno dari Asuma sensei-ia takut kejadian 5 tahun lalu kembali terulang.

_**Kresek **_

_**Kresek **_

Kyuubi siaga ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara asing di depan rumahnya. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya untuk menemukan tongkat atau minimal sapu yang bisa ia gunakan senjata.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, dia pemegang sabuk hitam dan juara Judo se-Konoha. Jadi buat apa dia mencari tongkat atau sapu?

'Terserahku dong, masalah buat lo?' Batin Kyuubi-sinting.

_**Tap **_

_**Tap **_

_**Tap **_

_**'Ceklek' **_

"Tadaim-"

"Hyaaaaaaaa, mati kau maling sialan hyaaaa!" Kyuubi mulai menghujani sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sapu-brutal.

"Awww, Kyuuuu ini Naru kyuu Naruuuu!"

"Hyaaaa, berani sekali kau mengaku menjadi adik maniskuuu, mati kau!" Hajar Kyuubi semakin gila. Dia bertindak anarkis mirip seperti masa yang ingin dinaikkan gaji oleh pemerintah.

Sosok berambut pirang yang dipukuli Kyuubi terjerembab, kemeja putih yang dikenakan kotor dan berantakan mirip maling yang diamuk masa. Ringisan kesakitan pun terdengar lirih dari sosok tersebut.

Mendengar suara ribut dari arah pintu utama, Kushina berlari untuk mengecek keadaan. "Kyuu apa yang ter-"

"-NAMIKAZE KYUUBI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUUUUU?!"Teriak Kushina lantang. Rambut merahnya berkibar seram dan aura gelap-iblis menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar omelan-teriakan-kaa-sannya menghentikan 'aksi pukul maling' yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Mengerjapkan mata, iapun mulai melihat 'maling' yang dari tadi dipukulnya.

_**Tatap **_

_**Tatap **_

_**Tatap **_

_**Tata-**_

"ASTAGA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA NARU?!"

BLETAK!

"AW, APA YANG KAA-SAN LAKUKA-"

"MATI KAU KITSUNEEEEEE!"

Dan selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara pukulan dan ringisan yang tak pantas didengar oleh anak dibawah umur.

_**To be Continued**_

_**a/n:** Hai Minna! Watashiwa Obs desu yaaa hihi:3  
ini ff kedua obs tapi menjadi yang pertama kali obs buat a/n hehe. Habis di make u believe a love ada kesalahan dan aku gangerti cara benerinnya.  
Obs sedih akhir-akhir ini ff Sasunaru berkurang drastis. Kalaupun ada pasti fem naru dan jujur aja itu sedikit mengecewakan buat obs yang fujoshi huft. Ah, sudahlah. Semoga kalian suka karya obs ya jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Arigatou^^ _

_Kecup,__** Obs29**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** 'Aku sering meminta agar kita dipertemukan dan mungkin, senja tengah berusaha untuk mengabulkannya.'**_

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Semenjak ia menjadi sosok secret admirer dari seorang pemuda blonde-model mimpi basahnya-tersebut, membuatnya menjadi sedikit tidak waras. Uchiha bungsu itu yakin jika ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta-atau belum-namun, itu tak menutup kemungkinan mengingat betapa cantiknya pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke merasa sedikit melankolis sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, ia pulang lebih larut dari biasanya karena menunggu sang blonde. Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran. Jangankan berpacaran, Sasukepun tak tau nama pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, untuk seseorang jenis Sasuke yang merupakan orang kaya dan seorang ketua osis, sangat mudah untuknya untuk mengetahui data diri si pirang. Namun, sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin bersikap gentle layaknya penggemar lain yang si pirang. Ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang si pirang tanpa menggunakan jabatannya.

Langkah kaki pemuda beriris onyx tersebut terdengar disepanjang lorong. Maklum saja, hari telah senja dan matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Tak kan ada siswa yang betah tinggal disekolah ketika mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai dirumah. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke. Kewajibannya menjadi kapten basket membuatnya harus memastikan bila perlengkapan grupnya benar-benar aman dan rapi. Selain itu, tugasnya sebagai ketua osispun ikut ambil alih mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu masih berada disekolah. Memiliki jabatan itu merepotkan. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu dengan baik.

Lagipula, Sasuke lebih senang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya disekolah dibandingkan di mansionnya yang megah. Bukannya sombong, namun itulah kenyataannya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini sedikit malas jika diingatkan dengan keadaan rumahnya. Seperti orang kaya biasanya, orang tuanyapun sibuk bekerja dan lebih sering pergi keluar negeri mengurus bisnis yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan figur Tou-san dan Kaa-san sejak dini. Untunglah, ia masih memiliki Nii-san yang menyayanginya walaupun tingkah sang Nii-san sangat membuat Sasuke malu.

Membelokkan kakinya, penglihatan Sasuke kini dimanjakan oleh warna orange dan merah yang mendominasi langit yang semula biru seperti warna iris si pirang. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. Bahkan sangat tipis ketika ia membisikan sesuatu pada senja. Sesuatu yang sama setiap harinya-

-_Semoga kami bertemu lagi. _

.

.

.

**AKAMI **

**Disc: Mbah Massashi yang Terhormat. **

**Rated: T **

**Pair: Sasunaru **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BL. Ooc chara. EYD berantakaan, typo bertebaran, humor garing dan tema kacangan. Cute Naru.**

**Don't read if u dislike a boy love, k? **

.

.

.

"Aduh…pelan-pelan dong Kyuu!" jerit Naruto. Sesekali, ia tampak meringis ketika Kyuubi mengoboti lukanya dengan antiseptik.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa pulang mengendap-ngendap seperti itu ha!" bentak Kyuubi namun jemari lentiknya masih mengobati luka sang adik yang disebabkan oleh ulahnya yang 'sedikit' kalap tadi.

"Siapa yang mengendap-ngendap." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kyuu-nii saja yang lagi parno. Iya kan?"

"Kamulah! Parno?" Kyuubi tertawa bengis. "Seorang Kyuubi parno? Haha. Hell no!"

"Terus ngapain Kyuu-nii mukul Naru pake sapu?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau itu salahmu! Lagipula, darimana saja kamu baru pulang jam segini?"

"Aku ada tugas Kyuu-nii."

"Tugas apa?" Kyuubi memincingkan matanya. "Kudengar dari Kiba, sensei-sensei kalian sedang baik dan tak ada yang memberi tugas untuk minggu ini." Lanjut Kyuubi datar.

GLEK!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menelan salivanya kasar. Demi apapun di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan kemarahan Kyuubi yang menganut sifat brother complex parah. Bahkan tidak dengan Sadako yang muncul dari televisi. Kyuubi lebih seram. Titik. "Aaa—anu, Kiba bilang begitu?"

Kyuubi semakin memincingkan matanya ketika melihat gelagat sang adik. Adiknya ini mudah ditebak dan tak pandai berbohong. Lagipula, adiknya memang tak pandai dalam segala hal a.k.a bodoh. Ia akan tertawa jika senang, menangis jika sedih dan berteriak jika kesal. Selain itu, ia juga akan mendadak gagap seperti adik Neji si iklan shampoo jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jawab dengan jujur, Naru." Kyuubi berkata datar. "Dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba membohongiku." Lanjutnya tak lupa dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Entah mengapa, kini Naruto berkeringat hebat. Bola matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kakak. Pemuda berkumis kucing itupun merasakan hawa yang lebih berat sebelumnya. Naruto memang bodoh. Tapi, ia tak cukup bodoh untuk memberi tahu Kyuubi apa yang tengah dilakukannya selama ini. Bisa habis Sasuke dikerjai oleh Kyuubi.

Terlihat berlebihan memang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Namun, kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Seperti dulu, ada seorang pemuda bernama Utakata mencoba mendekatinya dan Narutopun sedikit menyukai pemuda berkulit putih tersebut. Iapun bercerita pada Kyuubi dan esoknya, ia mendengar jika Utakata telah pindah sekolah dan tak ingin menemuinya. Walaupun dalam kasus kali ini berbeda karna Sasuke tak tau siapa itu Naruto.

Memikirkan Sasuke yang tak mengetahuinya membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu murung. Matanya yang sedari tadi melirik kesana-kemari kini menunduk sedih. Tak dipungkiri, menjadi secret admirer benar-benar berat untuk pemuda manis ini. Apalagi yang ia suka adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _The most wanted man. _Selain itu, pastilah Sasuke memiliki kriteria atau bahkan seorang kekasih saat ini mengingat betapa mempesonanya pemuda tersebut.

Namun, Naruto tak menyerah. Ia sudah cukup senang hanya dengan melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Setidaknya, ia merasa ia memiliki pemuda raven itu kala senja tiba. Ya, selama senja masih ada dan lembayung mendominasi langit, ia akan selalu mencintai pemuda raven itu. Ya benar! Bukankah itu terdengar hebat?

Narutopun tersenyum senang akan pemikiran polosnya. Sangat naif memang. Tapi tak apa, bukankah cinta memerlukan pemikiran yang naif? Narutopun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Melihat sang adik yang tengah cengar-cengir tak jelas membuat Kyuubi heran plus jengah. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang berdiskusi dan terlibat omongan yang cukup berat? Kyuubipun mencoba berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian sang adik.

"Naru." Panggil Kyuubi dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan. "kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ingat?"

"eh?" Narutopun memiringkan kepalanya. "Pertanyaan apa Kyuu-ni? Hoahem. Naru ngantuk dan laper. Naru makan dulu ~" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah polos watadosnya dan bangkit meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tengah berasap.

"NAMIKZE NARUTO, CEPAT KEMBALI DAN KITA SELESAIKAN PEMBICARAAN KITA!" teriak Kyuubi yang tak didengar oleh bungsu Namikaze karna kini tengah asik makan.

_Poor Kyuubi. _

Namikaze Naruto berjalan sepanjang lorong sekolah dengan hawa gelap dan menunduk. Ia meringis, mengapa harinya semakin lama semakin gelap. Sudah dibangunkan pagi-pagi karna diantar-paksa-oleh Kyuubi dan nanti pulang sekolah dijemput pula.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya. Jika begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa memperhatikan pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang latihan basket?! Ah, inilah yang tak ia suka dari Kyuu-nii!

Dengan gemas, Naruto mengusak surai pirangnya. Ia tengah memutar otak dobe-nya untuk mencari cara agar sang kakak tak perlu menjemputnya nanti. Terlaru larut dalam pemikirannya yang buntu, Naruto tak menyadari jika ia telah melewatkan kelasnya dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang masih tampak lenggang. Maklum, ini masih pukul 06.30 pagi dan pelajaran akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Bungsu Namikaze itu tak peduli jika terdapat seseorang yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan itu. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah frustasinya sembari terus berfikir. Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menjerit senang seolah baru saja mendapatkan ide yang briliant.

"AHA!" bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas surai pirang Naruto.

DUG!

"AWWW!" Naruto menjerit. Iapun mengusak kepala pirangnya yang baru saja kena lemparan bola basket. Menengadahkan kepalanya, pemuda pirang itu bersiap untuk menyumpah jerapah seseorang yang mengacaukan moodnya yang baru saja memba-

"Dobe." Ujar seseorang itu datar ketika melihat pemuda pirang yang ia lempar bola basket menjerit layaknya seorang gadis. Memang sih rasanya pasti sakit, tapi salah sendiri siapa suruh menghalangi kegiatannya.

-ik. Naruto mengerjapkan kedua netranya. Iapun mengucek-ngucek lalu menoleh kearah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya bengis. Ia tak salah liat kan? Dia Sss—sasuke kan? Eh?

"Menyingkir bodoh." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu membatu sejenak. "Kau menghalangi latihanku." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil bola basket yang kini berada dibalik tubuh Naruto.

Naruto masih diam. Otaknya tiba-tiba kelu. Ia sedang mengalami heart attack sekarang. Oh tuhan, itu benar Sasuke kan? Sasuke kini berada didekatnya. Dibalik tubuhnya. Ya tuhan! Mimpi apa dia semalam?! Narutopun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke-memastikan.

"Apa yang kau lia-

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

Naruto pingsan dengan tidak elitenya. Ck ck.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di kursi samping tempat tidur UKS sekolahnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan beberapa anak baru berdatangan sedangkan ia sudah harus direpotkan oleh pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba pingsan di lapangannya.

Ada sebersit rasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah damai snag pirang. Apa mungkin ia melempar bola dengan sangat keras sehingga menciderai otak dari pemuda ini, pikirnya. Namun, itu hanya sesaat. Seperti Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke tak mau mengakui kesalahannya apalagi meminta maaf. Hell. Uchiha itu memaafkan bukan meminta maaf tak peduli siapa yang berbuat salah.

Lagipula, ia merasa tidak melempar bola dengan sangat keras kok. Buktinya, tadi pemuda itu masih mampu menjerit seperti layaknya gadis. Eh atau mungkin si pirang ini gadis ya? Tapi masa sih, orang ini memakai celana sperti ia dan pemuda lainnya gunakan bukan rok seperti para gadis gunakan. Iya sih, badannya cukup mungil dan jika diperhatikan, wajahnya cukup manis dan menyerupai seorang gadi-

Eh! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sasukepun menggelengkan kepala berniat mengusir pikiran absurd na membuatnya terlihat ooc dari otak cerdasnya. Ia mendengus lalu bersandar pada kursi kemudian iapun memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit lelah karna tadi pagi, ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah sepagi mungkin jika tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan tentang 'menjadi Uchiha sebenarnya' dengan sang Tou-san atau mendapat pertanyaan 'Apa kau sudah punya pacar' dari sang Kaa-san yang kemarin malam baru tiba dirumah.

Tidak, bukannya Sasuke tak senang jika kedua orang tuanya dirumah dan mengobrol dengannya. Tapi ia juga kesal jika disetiap obrolan mereka pasti berakhir dengan 'Kau harus seperti kakamu, membanggakan.' Atau 'Jangan main terus, ikuti Itachi yang bisa mengelola perusahaan ketika dia diusiamu.'

Sasuke tak iri. Sedikitpun tidak. Ia malah senang dan bangga bisa memiliki kakak seperti Itachi. Tapi, ia juga muak dan kesal. Mengapa orang tuanya tak pernah bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan atau sekali saja melihatnya. Itachi dan ia berbeda. Mereka terlalu berbeda jika dibandingkan.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas. Ia hanya lelah ok? Ia tidak mengeluh. Uchiha tak mengeluh. Bungsu Uchiha itupun benar-benar memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari jika si surai pirang telah bangun dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

"Hei." Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dengan menguncang bahu pemuda raven tersebut. "Sasuke, hei. Bagun."

"Enggg." Erang Sasuke. Mendengar erangan Sasuke tak ayal membuat Naruto tersenyum manis. Iapun mencoba menguncangkan bahu Sasuke kembali. "Bagunlah Sasuke."

Sasuke mengucek kedua matanya yang membuat Naruto terpekik tertahan. Iapun menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Oh. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huum." Naruto menganggukan kepala lucu.

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Istirahat, mungkin?"

"Hah?! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Tadi kau terlihat nyenyak. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasukepun bangkit lalu berjalan melewati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terdenifisikan.

Pemuda raven tersebut hendak membuka pintu UKS sebelum teriakan Naruto membuatnya harus menutup kupingnya erat.

"TEMEEEE!"

Blam!

Lalu, pintu UKSpun tertutup rapat menyisakan Sasuke yang kini tengah membatu. _Kenapa ia menangis?_

Tobecountinued

A/n: heyhoooo, obs balik lagi hueheheee. Obs bingung cara gimana publishnya hehe^^?

kira-kira ada yang nungguin ini story gak yaaa?obs seneng banget pas liat story ini ada yang respon dan jujur itu bikin obs semangat buat lanjutnya. Arigatou yang udh review^^ maaf ya kalo ada yang salah kata atau typos atau storynya kacangan banget. Maaf juga, gabisa tulis balesan reviewnya disini hehe tapi obs janji bakal bales chapter depan._.v jadi, tetep review ne^^ arigatouuuuuu~

Khetjup~

Obs29


	3. Chapter 3

_'**Hei senja, mungkinkah ini awal dari harapanku?'**_

Hah.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela nafas.

Netra biru langitnya tampak sedikit berair yang membuat kedua matanya bengkak-memerah.

Hah.

Namikaze Naruto bukannya tak tau jika menghela nafas dapat memperpendek umur atau mengurangi keberuntungan, namun, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini menurut otaknya.

Saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung yang membuat koridor sekolah tampak sepi. Netra biru langitnya menyusuri halaman depan sekolahnya yang ditumbuhi beberapa pepohonan yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya mengingat bulan ini adalah awal musim gugur.

Tidak. Naruto bukanlah siswa berandal yang kerap membolos. Ini bahkan menjadi hari pertama sepanjang 17 tahun kurang hidupnya melakukan kegiatan tak terpuji seperti ini. Tapi, dosakah ia yang membutuhkan waktu sendiri tanpa gangguan Kiba yang kepo dan fisika yang memcekik otaknya.

Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia alami sehinngga membuat air matanya tumpah ruah.

Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Menyalahkan diri sendiri bahwa seharusnya ia tak semelankolis itu meninggalkan pemilik hatinya yang diam mematung-menatapnya aneh.

Ia hanya mencari ketenangannya sendiri. Menyesal telah membuat kesan pertama yang tidak mengenakkan kepada Uchiha bungsu.

Hah.

Narutopun kembali menghela nafasnya.

Salahkan saja hatinya yang terlalu lembek ketika Uchiha Sasuke membentaknya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu.

Ya, salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menahan air matanya sendiri dan berteriak disertai debuman pintu yang keras layaknya drama-drama kesukaan Kaa-san sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita.

Hell.

Arrrgh. Jika begini, bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana caranya ia menyembunyikan malunya ketika berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya itu?

Naruto menundukkan wajah manisnya yang membuat beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menjuntai menutupi kening pemuda tan trsebut. Ia tengah berfikir sekaligus berharap agar waktu dapat ia putar ulang sehingga ia dapat memperbaiki segalanya-

-_memperbaiki pertemuan pertama mereka. Bisakah? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**AKAMI **

**Disc: Mbah Massashi yang Terhormat. **

**Rated: T **

**Pair: Sasunaru **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BL. Ooc chara. EYD berantakaan, typo bertebaran, humor garing dan tema kacangan. Cute Naru.**

**Don't read if u dislike a boy love, k? **

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuubi Namikaze melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada layaknya bos. Kedua matanya terpejam akibat dari lagu instrumen yang kini menggema di kedua telinga pemuda beriris ruby yang tertutupi oleh earphone putih susu.

Tak banyak yang tau memang jika sulung Namikaze ternyata memiliki selera musik halus dan menganggumi beethoven dengan segala keagungannya. Yeah, sangat kontras memang dari dandanannya serta sikap punky bringasnya. Ck.

Segelas capuchino yang kini mulai mendingin terlihat apik diatas meja cafe yang tengah ia kunjungi. Angin musim gugurpun menggelitik tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut walau ia duduk didalam cafe yah faktor tempat duduknya yang tepat disebelah jendela.

Ya, terlihat sangat tenang keadaan tokoh ini. Namun, tak adakah yang ingin tau untuk apa pemuda berambut merah itu repot-repot untuk datang ke cafe dan menghabiskan uangnya ketika ia bisa tertidur pulas diranjang king sizenya yang empuk?

Ssttt, salah satu rahasia Kyuubi, ia sangat amat terlampau irit. Bahkan untuk air mineral gelas yang tak lebih dari 500 perak.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu namun Kyuubi masih khidmat dengan dunianya sebelum sebuah tepukan di bahu kiri sang pemuda menyadarkannya. Kyuubipun membuka matanya refleks lalu kedua iris miliknya menangkap bayangan pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan yang membuatmu harus terlambat 5 menit, Namikaze?" sinia Kyuubi. Iapun menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

Satu lagi yang kita tau dari Kyuubi, ia tak suka menunggu. Tidak, bahkan untuk sedetik pun.

Emm...kecuali untuk adik manisnya itu. Uh,

Oke, juga untuk Kaa-san cantik namun galak. Huft.

Tapi, tetap saja ia benci menunggu. Titik.

Si pirang kembali mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ayolah Kyuu-nii kau kan tau jika tempatkj kesini membutuhkan waktu 30 menit." ujarnya. Lalu, iapu mendudukkan dirinya dan meminum capuchino dingi milik Kyuubi.

"Tak punya sopan santun, heh?" Kyuubi merebut capuchino miliknya yang tinggal setengah sembari menyumpah jerapahi pemuda dihadapannya ini tentang betapa beratnya ia mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membeli secangkir capuchino yang kini bahkan tinggal setengah. "Beli sendiri, sana!"

"Huh, menyebalka ." pemuda cantik tersebut bersidekap. "Untuk apa Kyuu-nii menyuruhku untuk kemari?"

Kyuubi hanya cuek lalu meminum sisa capuchinonya. "Kenapa kau membolos?"

"Kau serius? Aku mengebut dari jarak lumayan jauh sehingga mengancam nyawa orang lain dan terancam akan dihukum mati hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaa bodohmu?"

"Jawab saja, bocah!"

"Menyebalkan!" pemuda cantiktersebut mengembungkan pipinya yang suskes membuat Kyuubi menghadiahi deathglare seram. "Aku sedang capek, okey? Pekerjaanku sebagai anggota klub seni membuatku harus diam sampai matahari terbenam disekolah. Belum lagi, tugas-tugas dari sensei kesayanganku, huh." ia mengendus lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sampai matahari terbenam?"

Si pirang menggangguk.

"Jadi, kau tau apa alasan adik manisku berdiam diri disekolah sampai matahari tenggelam sepertimu?"

"Naru di sekolah sampai senja?"

"Ya. Sebulan belakangan ini."

Pemuda pirang menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak tau, sudah kubilang kan jika aku sibuk mengurusi klubku?"

Kyuubi mendengus.

"Aku serius Kyuu-nii!" si pirang memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Ya. Dia adalah presiden council di sekolahku dan juga kapten basket. Dia selalu pulang paling akhir karna tugasnya. Hm, mungkin saja sih, tapi menurutku begitu karna aku pulang selangkah lebih awal daripadanya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah." si pirang mengendikkan bahunya. "Ku rasa, hanya kami bertiga yang pulang paling akhir. Naru, aku dan Sasuke. Jika aku tak tau apa urusan Naru, mungkin saja Sasuke tau karna ketika aku pulang, aku selalu melewati tempat parkir dan melihat sepeda motornya masih disana."

Kyuubi diam.

"Nii-san, kau tau jika Naru sudah besar dan ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Menjaga dirinya sendiri, huh? Ia bahkan sempat akan di-

"Kurama-nii." pemuda cantik itu menatap Kyuubi dalam. Ya, jika seseorang memanggil Kyuubi dengan nama Kurama, itu artinya orang itu sedang serius. "Itu sudah sangat lama. Kini, Naru bahkan tumbuh tinggi dari sebelumnya. Yah, walaupun masih pendek juga sih tapi tetap saja ia berbeda. Ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, nii-san. Percayalah padanya."

Kyuubi mengehela nafas. Ya, pemuda di hadapannya ini benar. Ia harus percaya pada adik manisnya.

"Jagalah sepupu mu itu, Dei. Awasi dan jaga dia. Bantulah aku untuk menjaganya-

-Namikaze Deidara."

Deidara tersenyum manis. "Pasti."

* * *

Sasuke mendengus. Entah mengapa, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia repot-repot merasakan perasaan bersalah terhadap pemuda pirang yang ia lempari bola basket. Ia Uchiha. Uchiha tidak pernah merasa bersalah.

Pemuda raven tersebut sedari tadi berdiam diri taman belakang ditemani dengan headset yang terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya. Tubuh atletisnyapun kini tersembunyi oleh dedaunan mengingat posisinya yang berada diatas pohon.

Adakah yang terkejut?

Tidak elite memang, tapi ini merupakan salah satu hobi unik yang dimilki oleh Sasuke jika ia sedang merasa tertekan atau tak nyaman.

Mungkin, si chiken-butt nih tak sadar akan perasaan tak nyaman itu dan malah mengingkarinya. Bukankah ia kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh?

Oke-oke, si tampan Sasuke hanya ingin menjunjung tinggi nilai Uchiha. Bukankah ia sudah katakan dengan sangat jelas jika Uchiha tak pernah meminta maaf, namun adakah yang ingin menyadarkan pemuda ini akan ego yang dimilikinya, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri lorong sekolahnya hingga sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Di tangannya, kini telah bertumpuk berbagai macam snack ditambah ramen instant yang terlihat mengepulkan asap. Ia bukannya tak tau jika waktu istirahat telah lama berakhir yang berarti sekarang seharusnya ia berada dikelas. Duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya dan mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh sang sensei.

Ekhem. Naruto tidak sedang bolos, oke? Ia hanya butuh sendiri seperti yang di katakannya diatas.

Tapi, mengapa harus membawa banyak makanan?

Jawabannha hanya satu. Dia lapar. Namikaze muda belum makan ditambah lagi dia mengeluarkan energinya untuk menangis tadi. Tambah laparlah dia.

Omong-omong soal pindah tempat -coretboloscoret-menyendiri, ia hanya berfikir taman belakang yabg sepi dan terlupakan merupakan tempat yang nyaman. Bukannya atap tak nyaman, hanya saja kan malas jika ia harus membawa makanan sambil menaiki tangga dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa tidak kantin, ia belum mau jika kepergok basah bolos sambik makan oleh Anko sensei, guru bp galak yang senang sekali memukul muridnya dengan penggaris kayu jika ketauan bolos.

Jadi, bisakah kalian diam dan membiarkan pemuda tampan ini untuk makan dengan tenang dan nikmat?

Batin Naruto narsis tak sadar diri.

"Nyam...nyam. Ramen memang yang terbaik, ttebayo!" teriaknya setelah menelan suapan ramennya yang pertama.

"Nyam nyam...nyammmm."

"Nyam...nyammm"

Huh, kenapa gaya makanmu sangat berisik sih, Naru?

BRUK!

Uchiha Sasuke melompat dari persembunyian-tidur-nya yang nyaman akibat dari suara kunyahan seseorang yang sangat menganggu. Tidak taukah dia jika Uchiha muda ini tidak ingin di ganggu oleh dan dengan apapun. Garis bawahi apapun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Bisakah kau makan dengan tenang?" ucapnya datar plus dingin yang bikin merinding.

Namikaze Naruto yang memang telah hapal dengan pemilik suara ini hanya dapat terdiam membantu. Mengapa doanya cepat sekali terkabul, sih?!

"Tuli, heh?"

MAMPUS KAU NARUTO!

Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Pemuda berkulit tan itu meneguksalivanya kasar lalu menaruh ramennya dan berdiri namun tetap memunggungi sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Mengapa pemuda pirang ini terlihat aneh dan... Familiar?

Oh! Sasuke tau siapa pemuda ini. Diam-diam, pemuda berkulit putih itu menunjukkan smirknya yang mampy membuat para kaum hawa menjerit. Huh, lebay.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tengah mengatur nafas lalu kemudia iapun lari terbirit meninggalkan pemuda raven yang menatapnya geli.

Dan?

Sasukepun mengejar si pirang dengan langkah cepat karna lari sangat tidak elite menurutnya. Hah.

.

.

.

.

"MAU APA KAU, TEME?!" jerit Naruto. Saat ini posisi mereka benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak tenang. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mau tenang jika ia tengah berada dalam kunkungan si raven yang memojokkannya di dinding ditambah lagi jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Hn dobe."

Naruto berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan sikap garangnya. Ia tak mau dicap cengeng atau lemah dihadapan sang pujaan hati. Iapun mengarahkan tatapan nyalangnya kepada pemuda beriris onyx dihadapannya ini walau dalam hati memuja. "Berbicaralah yang jelas, teme! Aku tak mengerti bahasa alienmu!"

Hening.

Hening.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tengah ia kurung ini dengan pandangan tak dapat ditafsirkan.

"Teme?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"HAHHH?!"

_**ToBeCountinued...**_

_A/n: AHHHHH OBS KEMBALIII~ maafkan obs yang update cerita sangat lama, ne? Hehe, waktu obs ketik story nih banyak banget rintangannya dari rl obs yang ada sesuatu gak mengenakkan sampe gada feel. Huh. Gomen, maafkan obs ya! *bungkuk-bungkuk* obs juga ngerasa jika chap kali ini tidak memuaskan dan banyak typonya hiks! Tapi obs udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, ciyus deh._. Obs ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas review kalia , serius obs baca berkali-kali saking senengnya. Maaf ya kalo obs gasempet bales review huhu, maafkan obs yang penuh kekurangan ini u,u. Terima kasih juga untuk senpai yang sudah memberi saran dan mengingatkan obs, love u full! Ya, semoga chap depan lebih baik lagi. Hehe^^ obs mohon review dan sarannya, ne?^^ arigatou saranghae!_

_**Review jangan lupa, oke?^^ **_

_**Ketjup, obs29. **_


End file.
